One More Time
by JenKrushnic
Summary: ' Dean... Sim... – mas não se atreveu a olhar, permanecia com os olhos fechados, com medo de acordar. – Hmmmn...'


**One More Time**

Estava sozinho e sem Dean, nem o do passado e nem o do seu presente... Apenas lembranças.

Fechou os olhos, vendo aquele sorriso torto se formar em sua mente, o corpo e os olhos verdes aparecendo como se nunca pudessem ser apagados, e de fato, nunca poderiam, não de dentro de Castiel.

Suspirou fundo, sorrindo minimamente enquanto uma lágrima escorria pela face bonita.

Passou a mão pelo próprio torso, sentindo a pele arrepiar à medida que sua mão descia pelo corpo esguio.

_Dean... – e suspirou mais uma vez, perdendo-se em lembranças.

Ainda podia sentir as mãos fortes do loiro em seu corpo, marcando a pele como brasa quente, como para mostrar a todos a quem o ex-anjo pertencia.

_I lie half awake, late at night_

Eu me vejo meio acordado tarde da noite  
_I reach out to touch you_

Pra ir até você pra te tocar  
_feel you by my side_

Te sentir do meu lado  
_and I reach, and I reach,_

E eu alcanço e alcanço  
_but I never get to feel you_

Mas eu nunca consigo te sentir  
_Will I ever get to feel you again, again_

Será que um dia vou conseguir te sentir de novo, de novo

Escorregou as mãos pelo peito, apertando um dos mamilos, gemendo e se contorcendo na cama que tinha na cabana. Mordeu os lábios e fechou os olhos, escorregando as mãos mais para baixo, pegando no pênis duro e massageando, tentando imitar o ritmo que Dean fazia, sem sucesso.

_Dean... – gemeu, e quase podia sentir os toques dele em sua pele.

_Eu vou te ajudar com isso, Cas. – ele sabia que era loucura, mas podia jurar que era a voz de Dean.

_Dean... Sim... – mas não se atreveu a olhar, permanecia com os olhos fechados, com medo de acordar. – Hmmmn...

Um corpo quente se juntou ao seu e uma boca carnuda se apossou da sua, chupando seus lábios com paixão, beijando sua boca com fúria desmedida e Castiel podia jurar que estava beijando o seu Dean.

Não o do presente, mas sim o do passado, aquele por quem tinha se apaixonado loucamente, aquele por quem havia cometido loucuras tamanhas, apenas para não ficar longe dele.

_Ah... Cas...

_Eu senti sua falta, Dean. – disse enfiando as mãos nos cabelos do outro, ainda achando que só podia estar imaginando tudo aquilo.

O cheiro de Dean enchendo o ar, a pele dele apertando-se contra a sua e então Castiel sabia que sua sanidade tinha chegado ao fim, as mão de Dean estavam ao redor de seu pênis e o masturbava, daquele jeito enlouquecedor, que fazia Castiel ver estrelas.

_Just one more time_

Só mais uma vez  
_One more moment_

Mais um momento  
_To take you in my arms_

Pra te levar nos meus braços  
_One more change_

Mais uma chance  
_One more kiss_

Mais um beijo  
_Before I wake to find you gone_

Antes que eu acorde e veja que tudo foi embora

_Dean... – gemeu mais uma vez, e sabia não poder dizer outra coisa, mas de qualquer jeito, não precisava se expressar com palavras. – Hmmmnn...

Empurrou o quadril na direção do outro corpo que se chocava contra o seu, não demorou a sentir dois dedos abrirem caminho, entrando em seu corpo e fazendo movimentos repetitivos de vai-e-vem.

_Cas... – a voz de Dean disse novamente. – Eu quero tanto você...

_Owwwnnnn... Hmmmn... Dean.

E então aqueles dedos deixaram seu corpo, a mão de Dean ainda o masturbava e a respiração descompassada batia no pescoço de Castiel, arrepiando a pele de seu corpo que sensível fazia o moreno delirar de prazer e morder os lábios para não gritar.

Castiel sentiu algo se pressionando para entrar, suspirou agarrando os braços de Dean e apertando os olhos com mais força ainda, sentindo o caçador entrar inteiro, forte e rápido.

_Deeeaann... – gritou, cravando as unhas nas costas sardentas, mordendo os lábios com tanta força que pode sentir o gosto ferroso se espalhar por alguns segundos em sua boca.

Os lábios de Dean se colaram aos seus mais uma vez, enquanto os movimentos iam se tornando prazerosos para o ex-anjo, assim como todas as vezes anteriores em que tinha feito amor com Dean.

_One more time_

Mais uma vez  
_Before I have to face another day,_

Antes que eu tenha que encarar mais um dia  
_and my heart breaks again_

E meu coração se quebre novamente

Não demorou muito e seus corpos estavam em perfeita sintonia, Dean estocava-lhe o interior cada vez mais forte, mais rápido, fazia Castiel delirar e gritar palavrões, vez ou outra falava em enoquiano e então voltava a repetir o nome do loiro incessantemente.

Gozaram juntos, beijando os lábios com sofreguidão e desespero, como se nunca mais quisessem ficar longe um do outro.

Castiel finalmente abriu os olhos, as mãos ainda tocavam no próprio pênis, o liquido branco escorrendo por entre os dedos. Olhou em volta esperando encontrar qualquer um dos Dean's que simplesmente não abandonavam seu pensamento, mas nenhum deles estava ali.

Ele estava mesmo sozinho, sem ninguém, abandonado, quebrado e sem vontade de viver.

Deveria ter morrido naquela emboscada assim como Dean, mas de algum modo tinha sobrevivido.

Levantou ainda zonzo por causa das lembranças, foi ao banheiro e limpou-se, colocando outras roupas, voltou para onde estava e deitou na cama, viu no canto sua mochila já pronta.

_Pelo menos vai ser menos dolorido, eu acho... – disse para o vazio. – Aqui é impossível ficar, tudo me lembra você, Dean.

_It´s only a dream_

É só um sonho  
_but it´s all so real_

Mas isso é tão real  
_Don´t want it to end_

Não quero que isso acabe  
_but I know it will_

Mas eu sei que vai..  
_So I pray, and I pray_

Então eu rezo e rezo  
_Every night I´m on my kness_

Toda noite eu estou ajoelhado  
_Begging for the change to see you_

Implorando pela chance de te ver  
_again, again_

De novo, de novo

Dormiu, as lembranças de Dean tornando seus sonhos mais felizes, tudo o que Castiel queria era o loiro, mas ele estava morto e não tinha nada que o ex-anjo pudesse fazer.

_Oh one more time_

Oh mais uma vez  
_Before I have to face another day,_

Antes que eu tenha que encarar mais um dia  
_and my heart breaks again_

E meu coração se quebre novamente

* * *

**N/a:** Não sei como eu consegui juntar os dois... Quero dizer, sem sentir que o Cas estava traindo o Dean do futuro U.U

**N/a2:** O nome da música é One More Time do Kenny G.

**N/a3:** O Cas tá se tocando enquanto se lembra de uma noite que teve com o Dean do passado, só explicando pro caso de alguém não ter entendido -.-'

Deixem review =*


End file.
